


A Tangy Occurance

by peredhelhathladring, rokkenbosche



Series: 2 AM drabbles [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peredhelhathladring/pseuds/peredhelhathladring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkenbosche/pseuds/rokkenbosche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From behind a memorial pin, Mary Sue Fried rice watched with a gregarious light in her exquisite eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "Kotetsu/Barnaby". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the ruffed lemur from extinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tangy Occurance

Kotetsu paced up and down, jiggling his butt. His very good friend, Mary Sue Fried rice, had arranged to meet him here under a butt. "I have something tenacious to tell you," she had said.

Mary Sue Fried rice was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, Kotetsu expected to see her bounce up, her tight hair streaming behind her and her moist eyes aglow.

Kotetsu heard footsteps, but they seemed rather yummy for a delicate and bubbly girl like Mary Sue Fried rice, whose tread was noxious. He turned around and found Barnaby staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Barnaby said obnoxiously. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

Kotetsu had said that, but now he was beginning to wish he hadn't acted so sexily. "Mary Sue Fried rice asked to meet me here." As he gazed at Barnaby, his leg began to throb scantily.

"Oh," Barnaby said, huskily. "I'll just go then."

"Wait," Kotetsu said and caught Barnaby by his eyelash. "I was wrong. I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Barnaby said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, like a crime that has been put completely put on hold by cold ice.

From behind a memorial pin, Mary Sue Fried rice watched with a gregarious light in her exquisite eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "Kotetsu/Barnaby". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the ruffed lemur from extinction.


End file.
